


Give a Rick a Bone

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Collars, Doggy Style, Dom Morty, Dom/sub, Just to be safe, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Puppy Play, Sub Rick, everyone pls consider pup rick i love him, i think light?, it took forever ugh my writing takes so long even for things that aren't that great :/, lol, morty is forgiving, pup rick is naughty sometimes, there isn't enough rickmorty puppy play and no pup rick so here take this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: If a Morty plays his cards right; he can get his Rick to play along with almost any game. Including being a pet.





	Give a Rick a Bone

**Author's Note:**

> I swear all my fics have such lame cheesy names XD

“Uhm…hey Rick…?”

Morty chewed his knuckles, standing in the doorway of the garage nervously, looking at his grandfather sitting at his workbench expectantly.

Rick made a small, noncommittal grunt, really only enough to show Morty that he was listening.

“I was uhm…well, I was uh,” Morty swallowed thickly, leaning against the doorway and rubbing his arm uncomfortably. “I-…I wanted to ask you a—a question.”

Rick paused in the tedious process of screwing very small screws into place to roll his eyes. “Well then you better get to the point and—and ask me it instead o-of—of dancing around it Morty or else I’m—I’m gonna lose patience and make you leave me alone.”

Morty winced a little but pushed himself to hurry up. “Okay ah, I was—I was wondering if we could try some roleplaying? In” he motioned indecisively with hands “uh… _y’know_ ”

Rick’s brow quirked and he laid down his little handheld screwdriver and the device he was working on to turn in his swivel chair to face his grandson, putting his elbow on the work table and supporting his chin in his hand. “Oh?” he questioned with a not-at-all concealed grin. Now he was interested.

“Uh-heh, yy-yeah,” Morty smiled unsurely, wringing his hands.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t have anything in mind? Y-you wanna be fucked by a Guard Rick? I know you like me in uniform” Rick chuckled, eyes dark. “Wanna get roughed up and punished? Or you like something more vanilla? Teacher/student?” He leaned back in his chair, making it squeak a little, and crossed his arms. “Plenty of options babe—baby.”

“I—I was thinking something more uhm…” Morty looked away from his grandfather’s imposing presence. “Canine…?”

“Oh-ho-ho, yeah?”

Morty chewed his lip, cheeks pink as he nodded, Rick’s hard gaze burning into him.

“You want me to pull you around on a leash and call you a—a good boy Morty?” Rick said, teasing yet sincere.

Morty coughed a little, blush burning hotter, and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, actually, uh, I was thinking a bit of 'role reversal' too?”

He looked back to Rick in time to catch a flash of shock cross the man’s face and his heart began to pound.

Rick was speechless for moment, unblinking, and licked his dry lips before quickly snapping back into motion as if it was it was a little glitch and chuckling, attitude calm and confident once again. “What? Y-you want to pull _me_ around on a leash Morty?” he let out a little laugh, “Make me bark like a dog?”

“Maybe” Morty replied, somewhat emboldened by catching his grandfather off guard and the hint of pink high on the man’s cheeks.

“Yy-you think you can really get Rick Sanchez acting like a trained dog for you?”

“Only…only one way to find out?” Morty said, voice tilting higher at the end like an inquiry of permission.

Rick looked his grandson in the eyes, almost some sort of challenge as he mulled the idea over. It would be a bit humiliating but…he wasn’t really opposed to that was he? It wasn’t like this would be his first time not being in control, far from it, but it _would_ be his first letting _Morty_ be in control. Then again…no one said he had to be the most _well-behaved_ dog…

He smiled a bit mischievously, gaze softening as he laughed shortly. “I suppose you’re right.”

 

Rick gave Morty a card to buy whatever he wanted and two days later when everyone was out of the house; the boy returned it to him, excited and nervous to announce that he was as ready as he’d ever be.

He followed Morty up to the boy’s room to find everything spread out on the twin bed, ready to be surveyed and approved or disapproved as the case may be.

A collar with a little silver tag reading ‘Rick’, a leash, bdsm mitts with paw pads on them, knee pads, a butt plug and a fully silicone butt plug tail, a little bottle of lube, a bag of dog treats -he assumed filled with something else-, two metal dog bowls, and several toys.

“That’s, quite an assortment you got there Morty,” Rick chuckled, crossing his arms.

“I just uhm, I—I wanted to be prepared” Morty stammered, putting his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders, face flushed. “We don’t—we don’t have to use it all, just tell me if there’s something you don’t like the look of.”

Rick repressed a little smile but shook his head. “All of this is fine. What’s in the uh—what’s in the bag though?” he asked gesturing to the dog treats.

“Oh! Just uh—just the marshmallows from Lucky Charms,” Morty smiled, standing a little taller. “Tasty and quick to eat. And I—I know how you like your sweets.”

Rick couldn’t help but be impressed, Morty actually seemed to have thought this through. Maybe this wouldn’t be half bad. “Alright, well, you’re in—in charge kiddo, what’re we doin?”

Morty floundered a little before finding his voice, clearing his throat. “Okay, okay uhm, i-if—if you want to stop or—or anything, just tell me, okay?”

“’Course.”

“Okay so uh…” he swallowed nervously. “Can you…can you take off your clothes?”

“Don’t ask me to,” Rick chuckled, turning to look the boy in the eye. “Tell me to.”

“Take off your clothes.”

“That’s more like it,” he smirked, shrugging off his labcoat and pulling his sweater and wifebeater over his head to drop them on the bed before undoing his belt. He pushed his trousers along with his boxers down, toeing them away, and not oblivious to the way Morty ogled him. He removed his socks too for good measure before straightening up, hands on his hips. “Alright big guy, what’s—what’s next.”

“On your—on your knees.”

Rick complied, getting down on his knees and sitting back on his heels, nearly his grandson’s height.

“Okay good, and no more talking,” Morty said, feeling a bit more confident. His voice still wasn’t unwavering though.

He was pleased when Rick didn’t reply, unsurprisingly knowing the game already, and scooped up the dog collar to hold it out to the man. “Give it a sniff, check it out,” he encouraged, voice higher as though speaking to an animal.

Rick rolled his eyes a little, but leaned forward to sniff the collar, not really smelling anything other than the nylon faintly, but it seemed to please Morty.

“That’s right, good boy,” Morty smiled, putting the collar around his grandfather’s neck and buckling it. “Let’s get you innn—in some knee pads, yy-yeah?”

Rick let Morty put the knee pads on him, grateful for the support it gave him. His knees definitely weren’t what they used to be and now he could actually be on them comfortably.

“That’s good, good boy,” Morty praised, grabbing the treat bag and fishing out a marshmallow, giving it to Rick open-palmed. Next, he got the mittens, crouching down and helping Rick put them on, buckling them and checking to make sure they wouldn’t be coming off before petting him. “One last thing,” he said, anxiety spiking as he picked up and silicon tail and bottle of lube. This was much different than the other items.

He ignored the smug look on his grandfather’s face.

“Okay uhm, okay, turn around,” he said, gesturing.

Rick turned on all fours and presented his ass to Morty without shame, even spreading his legs a little bit, supressing a chuckle as the boy’s unsure demeanor returned. He would give him some playful reassurance, but with not being allowed to speak…

“Good,” Morty said shakily, sitting down on the floor and placing the tail plug down as he popped open the bottle of lube, drizzling some over his fingers. His heart was pounding and he swallowed, nervous. He had never prepared someone other than himself, and _especially_ not Rick. He knew the man was well immersed in anal, had actually seen him get fucked a few times in…certain establishments, but he had never been the one to do anything.

He put down the bottle of lube before wiping his fingers between Rick’s cheeks, slicking him up and circling his thumb around the man’s opening a little reluctantly, worried he wouldn’t do it right. Carefully, he pressed the digit inside, finding Rick’s hole soft and malleable despite the way it squeezed around his thumb, muscles fluttering, and he could feel blood trickling south.

Morty was much gentler with him than things he normally got with or himself, but Rick found himself enjoying it somewhat, the way the boy pressed his thumb in and out of him, and he leaned back into it.

Morty took his time, almost teasing with his prep but at least didn’t take too long to remove his thumb and replace it with his index and middle finger. He gently slid them in and out, trying to think of what he liked, and crooking them to search for a moment before finding Rick’s prostate and pressing the pads of his fingers into it.

The man didn’t respond like he did, didn’t whine and squirm, but he _was_ rewarded with a little breathy moan that he had never heard before and had him feeling braver, adding a third finger.

Rick hummed in pleasure as Morty stretched him open, and the boy wasn’t actually half bad at it either, which was a plus, but he was plenty happy when the fingers disappeared and he could hear the bottle of lube being opened again.

Morty slicked up the tail plug before putting down the lube again and pressing the plug against Rick’s hole, somewhat hesitant to actually start getting it in. He worked up the courage though and felt his cock twitch as he watched Rick’s ass swallow it up with relative ease and heard the man sigh as he wiggled it deeper, making sure it was nice and snug.

“ _Good_ boy Rick, yes,” he praised, patting the man’s bottom fondly with a smile. He wiped his hands clean of lube with Rick’s discarded boxers, eyeing the new tail as it wobbled. He liked these silicone ones, they moved so realistically and he and Rick wouldn’t have to worry about it getting dirty or snapping when they played.

Rick was no stranger to butt plugs, but the added weight of the tail and they way it moved coupled with being on all fours added for new and foreign feeling that while not disliked; would take some getting used to.

“Lemme see you wag it?”

It was little awkward, never having done it before, but Rick tentatively swayed his ass side to side, able to feel the tail following along and smirked at his small victory as he shifted a little in place to get more comfortable.

Morty giggled, scratching Rick’s lower back. “There you—there you go.” He stepped around to give the man another treat from the bag before ruffling his messy blue hair. “Let’s go downstairs, y-yeah?” he said, scooping up the leash, two bowls, and toys after stuffing the treat bag in his pocket. He caught Rick’s look of trepidation though and quickly whispered “You can walk upright on stairs.”

Rick was happy to do so but was back down on all floors once they were downstairs. He actually did…sort of like pleasing Morty, he found.

Morty didn’t mind having to walk through the house slowly so Rick could keep up, stealing glances at the man as he crawled after him. That did nothing to help his erection that he was trying to ignore. They would have time for that later.

Rick followed Morty to the sliding glass doors to the backyard in the living room without argument and sat on the carpet, looking around. Puppies always seemed to find any little thing they could get into and he tried to think more like one, looking for something he could chew on or mess up at his new eye level. Things were definitely different down here, and he could see things he never noticed before; loose threads in the carpet, a few little scratches in one of the legs of the coffee table, and as he turned towards the tv; he spotted the cord to the lamp.

Bingo.

He watched as Morty set the items he held on the floor before taking one of the bowls to the kitchen and he was quick to take his chance, crawling over to the lamp with a mischievous smile. He wasn’t stupid, he wasn’t going to actually chew the cord, but if Morty wanted a dog; well, he was going to have to be ready for trouble.

He bent down and -with a little trouble from having a flat human face- closed his teeth around the thin cord, wagging his fake tail for good measure. He could hear the water running in the kitchen, and when he heard Morty coming back -presumably with the bowl filled with water- he promptly began to pull on it and make little growling sounds.

For a brief moment, Morty admired the view of Rick’s ass before his heart skipped a beat and he hurried over, squeaking out “Rick what are you doing?!” He put the bowl down by the other items, the water inside sloshing, before quickly grabbing ahold of Rick’s collar and pulling the man away by his shoulders. “No Rick! That’s naughty, no!” he scolded, snapping his fingers to catch Rick’s attention. He was actually surprised it worked; while the man was grinning smugly at him, he was at least looking up at him and paying attention.

He sighed, putting his hands on his hips.

So that’s how this was going to be.

“That’s dangerous Rick, you—you don’t get to do that.”

Rick couldn’t help but chuckle, but Morty didn’t reprimand him for it.

“Here c’mon, let’s go outside” Morty said, picking up a chew toy and sliding the glass door open. “Let’s get some energy out of—out of you, and maybe yy-you won’t be getting into trouble.”

Rick was thankful for the knee pad and mitts as he crawled out the door onto the concrete, yet he still went out onto the grass before turning to wait for Morty as the boy came out too and closed the door behind him.

“You wanna play?” Morty said excitingly, holding up the bone-shaped squeaky toy, and tried to not be discouraged when Rick didn’t respond. Instead, he squeaked it and tossed it towards the man, but few feet away, before pointing. “Go get it!”

Rick looked at the toy lying in the grass near him without particular interest, looking back to Morty as the boy encouraged him. Finally, he crawled over to the toy, using a paw-turned hand to step on it and make it squeak before bending down to get it in his mouth. The squeaking was actually kind of satisfying in a weird way, and he sat on his heels, chewing on the toy before he heard Morty snapping his fingers again and he turned his attention to it.

His head felt a little bit fuzzy as he watched the boy patting his legs and trying to get him to come over and he was conflicted between staying and chewing on the toy and bringing it to his grandson.

Morty crouched down, holding out his hands and beckoning Rick over with even more enthusiasm. Sure, he looked kind of silly, but he didn’t really care, he would do the same with an actual dog, and it was just him and Rick here anyway.

He smiled broadly when Rick finally started crawling over to him and his hands were all over the man as soon as he made it over, messing his hair and stroking down his back and patting his bottom in praise. “Good boy! Yes, yes, good boy!”

Rick wagged his tail, unable to help the little flutter of pleasure that washed though his chest at the praise. There was some sort of carnal happiness he found at getting such a reaction to a job well done, even if it was so menial.

Maybe there was something to the whole puppy play thing despite his doubts that it would offer _him_ in particular anything.

Morty managed to coax the toy from Rick’s mouth and tossed it again a little ways away after giving it a squeak. “Go on!”

Rick turned around to look where the toy landed and while he still took a moment, he went to go get it a bit quicker this time and was promptly rewarded with getting to squeak it and more praise.

They repeated the process, playing the game until Rick was tired of it, just sitting and panting, ignoring both the squeaky toy and Morty. Thankfully the boy got the idea though, and came over to pet him, chuckling.

“Alright, I—I think yyou’ve had enough of that, huh Rick?”

Rick flopped down in the grass to show that yes, he had, chest rising and falling hurriedly as his grandson rubbed his arm fondly.

“Yeah? Well okay, let’s go in then, c’mon,” Morty said as he went and got the toy before heading towards the back door, making sure to check to see if Rick was coming too.

Once they were inside; Rick was at the water bowl, half licking, half slurping up water to quench his thirst and he felt Morty’s hand on his back, petting between his shoulder blades fondly.

“Look at you Rick, you—you’ve gotten all dirty,” Morty mused. There were dirt and grass stains on the man, and he realized he kind of needed a bath. Would probably get itchy if he didn’t get one. “Stay right here and—and don’t get into trouble, okay?”

Rick of course, did not answer, just kept drinking as Morty went somewhere else before sitting up and wiping his mouth and chin with his arm.

He looked down at himself to see that Morty had been right; he was dirty. Seemed like crawling and rolling around in the grass left him with a lot of brown and green marks from it and dirt. The boy was probably going to give him a bath, ugh.

Then again, the idea of warm water and Morty’s soft little hands running over him, slick with soap, didn’t sound bad at all.

Sounded fucking great actually.

He deserved some…different kind of “playtime” especially since he had been so good other than the wire chewing.

Speaking of; he was alone again, perfect chance to find some trouble to get into.

Sure, Morty had just told him _not_ to do that, but why should he listen?

Alright, well, he was dirty, he could work with that.

He eyed the couch mischievously before crawling over to it and climbing up, pleased to see his dirtied knee pads leaving stains on the upholstery. He or Morty could clean it up later, right now he could just be a troublemaking dog left without supervision.

He clambered around on the couch and pawed at the cushions with his mitts before toying with one of the pillows, batting and biting at it playfully. To be honest, there was something nice about this headspace he was dipping his toes in.

But then he heard Morty coming down the stairs and his belly twisted in the thrill of being bad and, to his surprise, a bit of guilt.

“Okay Rick, time for—Rick no! Naughty! Get down, you’re getting the couch all dirty!” Morty exclaimed. “I leave for a few—a few minutes and you’re getting into trouble again!” he whined, spanking Rick’s bottom with something between a pat and a slap and pointing to the floor until the man climbed down. He frowned as he surveyed the marks and stains on the couch, not looking forward to having to clean them, before looking down in surprise when Rick sat at his feet and whined.

He sighed, gently scratching Rick’s scalp at the pitiful sight.

“Yeah alright, I know, it’s my fault for leaving you alone. Let’s just get you in the—in the tub.”

Rick followed Morty up the stairs -on all fours since he could- and into the bathroom where he found the water running in the tub.

Morty beckoned him into the room and he sat on his heels on the bathmat as the boy closed the door before coming over and crouching to remove his mitts and knee pads, presumably because they couldn’t come with him into the bath he guessed.

“Okay hop in,” Morty said, pointing to the tub with the water about a third of the way up and gave Rick’s bottom a pat.

Rick obeyed, standing to get in but returning to all fours in the warm water without compliant, looking forward to the more intimate activity.

Morty shut off the water, not wanting it to be too easy to splash, and grabbed the cup he had put on the edge of the tub to start rinsing Rick off and getting him wet. “Good boy Rick,” he praised, stroking his right hand down the man’s back from his neck to his tailbone and using his left to follow the movement with warm water. “How’s your tail doing boy?” he hummed, wrapping his fingers around the base to gently toy with it.

Rick moaned softly. He certainly hadn’t _forgotten_ the tail, but he hadn’t been paying it any mind and now he was reminded and actually feeling it.

It was short lived though as Morty’s hands moved on, rinsing and running his hands over his ass and thighs and then his neck and shoulders before getting him to tilt his head down to soak his hair. He had to fight the urge to use his hands to wipe it out of his face but thankfully Morty had the mind to do it, squeezing the access water out before going for his bottle of shampoo and bodywash in one.

Morty smiled fondly as squeezed soap out on his hands before setting the bottle aside and working it into Rick’s hair. This was one of his favourite smells, smelled like Rick, and he had a feeling he’d be smelling his hands and swooning like the lovestruck teenager he was later. Right now though, he was trying to lather up his grandfather’s hair quickly, able to see his distaste for it from his uncomfortable body language. They had shared a bath a few times and he himself loved Rick washing his hair but different strokes for different folks he guessed as he filled the cup to rinse the man’s hair clean, using a hand to shield his eyes for him.

He squeezed the water out again and giggled, putting his hands up as Rick shook off like a dog.

It didn’t have quite the same effect as an actual dog, but he did get some water droplets on him.

He got some more soap on his hands, rubbing them together before running them over Rick’s back and shoulders to lather him up and leaned in a bit to wash his chest, paying some unneeded attention to his nipples. He wasn’t rewarded with noise, but he could see Rick shut his eyes and bite his lip as he rolled his nipples between his fingers. Yet this bath was still actually needed, and he reluctantly abandoned the man’s chest to clean his arms, hands, and armpits too. He didn’t spend much time on those parts though, those weren’t interesting.

He cleaned Rick up thoroughly, washing away the green and brown marks of their playtime outside in the yard, and once Rick was nice and clean; he could have some actual fun. There were two places he has intentionally neglected thus far.

Rick gave a soft sighing moan at all the attention before letting out a little hum as Morty’s soap-slicked hands ran over the curve of his ass and between his cheeks, making the tail wobble and now that he was paying actual attention to it; it felt pretty good. While taking the plug had been no problem for him of course, it was of good size, and now that he had been wearing it awhile he was more he certain on his enjoyment of it and his hole fluttered around the neck as Morty’s hand trailed lower to his balls.

“You like that boy?” Morty said softly, proudly, as he rolled Rick’s balls in his palm and was rewarded with a small “mmph” in reply. This was certainly a burst to his small ego, and the fact that Rick actually seemed to like the stuff earlier too had him brimming in pride. He knew he wasn’t the most skilled in the sex department and that Rick was…well, great in it, but he had been so unsure that he could get them both having fun.

Morty slid his left hand under Rick and down the man’s belly to his cock, finding the evident beginnings of an erection and wrapping his fingers around it to start the man off with slow, gentle strokes.

Rick chewed his lip, eyes shut in pleasure. Morty gave pretty good hand jobs, probably because of all the, heh, practice he got. And it was pretty easy to get him hard by now, he was fairly worked up by the boy’s hands being all over him, something about the warmth and slickness and intimacy had him more aroused than he thought it would have.

Morty licked his lips as Rick’s cock started to thicken in his fist, getting firmer at his rhythmic stokes and he slid his right hand back up to toy with the man’s tail again, earning a little moan. He seemed a bit more vocal now.

Rick gingerly undulated his hips but then all too soon Morty was pulling away and he made a noise between a whine of desperation and a growl of annoyance.

“III—I know boy, but we can’t just play in the—in the bath; let’s finish up and—and then we can go to my room” Morty said and bit his lip as he eyed Rick’s cock, giving him another rinse before letting the water drain out of the tub. He stepped back to urge Rick out and grabbed a towel as the man kneeled on the bath mat, kneeling himself to dry him off.

Rick tolerated Morty rubbing the soft towel all over him but gave the boy the stink eye when he had him sit up on his heels to dry down his chest and belly to his twitching cock to gently pat it dry too. He made a small annoyed sound when Morty laughed softly at him and decided to be a bit more wiggly as the boy finished drying him just to be uncooperative as punishment.

“Okay Rick, come on, let’s get your—get your gear back on,” Morty announced, tossing the towel to the side and ignoring the looks Rick was shooting him. The man deserved it. He was always teasing _him_ ; he deserved some of his own medicine.

He buckled the collar around Rick’s neck before wetting a washcloth with warm water and cleaning off the mitts and knee pads to fit the knee pads back on too, now free of grass and dirt smudges.

“C’mon,” he urged, patting his leg after picking up the mitts to get Rick to follow him down the hall to his room and was careful to walk a bit slower so his grandfather could keep up with him; walking on all fours unsurprisingly wasn’t very efficient for humans. They turned into his room and he shut the door behind them out of habit, going over to the bed to push the items left there from earlier out of the way carelessly and let the mitts drop to the floor next to it before sitting down on the edge.

Rick sat at Morty’s feet, erection not as strong as before but still there with his anticipation as his grandson pulled off his yellow t-shirt and started undoing his jeans. He couldn’t help but wag his fake tail a little when the boy shimmied the article of clothing to his ankles, leaving him in his briefs, the bulge of his somewhat hard cock apparent. Rick had always liked Morty in briefs; hugged his cock and his petite little bottom just right. What he would give to be allowed take back control and ruin his boy using his hands and mouth and cock. That wasn’t the game they were playing though.

Morty groped himself through his underwear, humming down at Rick. “Yyou—you want a bone, boy?” he chuckled, laughing a bit more at the look Rick gave him before wiggling out of his briefs and holding his cock invitingly.

Rick wasn’t particularly interested in sucking Morty cock right about now and went to try and mount the boy’s leg to show him what he wanted, only to be pushed away.

“Down boy, I—I know you’re excited, but yyou—you have to wait” Morty said. “Now c’mon,” he urged, reaching out to take ahold of Rick’s hair and pull him in. He normally wouldn’t try something like this but…he was in charge right now wasn’t he? He could do what he wanted.

Rick made a small grumble but crawled closer to kneel between Morty’s legs and reached up to shoo the boy’s hand away and hold his cock himself, taking it into his mouth. He looked up at his grandson through his lashes, suckling and getting him harder.

“Mmm, good boy Rick” Morty sighed, carding his fingers through the man’s hair. It wasn’t uncommon that Rick sucked him off, but it was never in this situation, never in this particular power dynamic. He liked it. Something about Rick following along with his orders without questioning and giving up the control to him had his heart skipping a beat in excitement and his cock growing to full hardness in the man’s mouth. Rick knew just what he liked when it came to blow jobs too.

Rick could feel himself dipping into subspace a little, the fuzziness in the corners of his mind a feeling he knew even if it had been a good while as he swallowed Morty down. Even if a moment ago he wasn’t thrilled; he did like sucking cock, liked the fleshy taste and the occasional tang of precum. He didn’t even need to think to keep his rhythm, bobbing his head smoothly and sucking on each pull, his tongue pressing against the underside of Morty’s cock.

Morty wasn’t very big, approximately four inches, but it had always been enough for Rick, and it was enough to deepthroat, eyes watering a little at the intrusion. He could deepthroat with ease but he still had his reflexes.

Morty moaned, tilting his head back in pleasure after putting his left hand behind him to lean back. There was a glaze to Rick’s sharp blue eyes making them softer and more vulnerable that he caught sight of when the man looked up at him and it excited him. Rick almost seemed…small, between his legs, nothing like his usual commanding presence. Had _he_ really provoked this reaction?

He gripped Rick’s hair, pulling him down and relishing in the way the man’s eyes screwed shut and his throat convulsed around his cock, making it twitch with the power of being able to do it. He tugged his grandfather off of his cock, sucking on his lower lip at the sight of the man open-mouthed and panting softly, eyes meeting his. “You—you like this don’t you? You like me using yy-your pretty little mouth.”

He didn’t know where this confidence was coming from but he knew he would probably be shy about it later.

Rick was happy to let Morty cradle the back of his head before the boy’s fingers curled in the hair and was forcing him back of his cock, choking him with it and making small noises above him. He hadn’t been paying attention to his own erection but now he could feel it throb between his legs as he gagged, little tears wetting his eyelashes. The boy was fucking into his throat, something he hadn’t had in years, something he had forgotten how much he liked.

“Fuck, Rick,” Morty grunted, holding Rick down and fucking his throat eagerly before it got too much and he let go of the man’s hair, watching him pull off immediately to gasp and choke. “Damn” he breathed.

Rick went to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, only for Morty to catch and stop him, clicking his tongue and saying “dogs don’t wipe off spit with their paws” to which he pursed his lips. He swallowed, throat working against its own rawness and he momentarily had to remind himself to not speak in his urge to playfully scold his grandson. Dogs didn’t speak, either. And he had been doing so good thus far.

Morty smirked, bending over to grab his briefs and pressed them to Rick’s face, wiping the man’s mouth of spit with a small chuckle. “There.” He reached over towards the pillows to grab the bottle of lube, uncapping it and drizzling some over his fingers before noticing how fidgety Rick was down on the floor. “Stay boy” he said, tone gentle but firm, and laid back on the bed, tilting his hips to reach under his right leg and rub his slippery fingers against his entrance. He licked his lips, eyeing Rick’s hungry gaze from between his legs and starting to understand why Rick liked to tease him and make him squirm so much though he certainly wasn’t as good at it himself yet.

He pressed a finger into himself with a small, muted sound, moving the digit slowly and working to slick up his insides a little before taking it out and putting in two.

With getting fucked around once a week; prep took Morty almost no time at all anymore, his ass used to it, but he felt like giving himself some time tonight, to lay back and enjoy it. And that’s just what he was going to do, sighing comfortably and languidly dipping his fingers in and out of his ass, eyes shut.

The fuzziness in Rick’s mind was starting to clear in his sexual frustration, cock aching and leaking precum as he was made to watch Morty delve his fingers into himself right in front of his face. He so badly wanted to lean forward just a little and lick and kiss, to eat his grandson’s pretty little ass out, to bite at his cheeks, dig teeth into supple flesh. His lack of restraint was going to be the death him, his hands trembling slightly in his battle between obeying his boy and giving in to something he was never denied before. His mouth opened, breathing hotly and getting just an inch closer as a lovely sound left Morty and the boy’s hole squeezed around his fingers briefly, only for his left foot to be put on his shoulder, not pushing him away but getting him to pay attention.

“Stay put you, nn-no touching” Morty said, before adding “or tasting.”

Rick couldn’t help the little whine that bubbled up and out of him, his cock bobbing softly as it twitched. “Don’t yyou be—you be touching yourself either for that matter” Morty hummed, pumping his fingers in and out. He slipped them out for only a moment before he was stretching himself a bit wider with three, pushing them in deep and letting out a little moan. “God, I—I bet you wanna fuck me so bad right now Rick, don’t yy-you?” he chuckled breathily, smug. “Yeah” he mewed in a sympathetic tone. “You don’t get it just—just yet.”

He reached down with his other hand, spreading his cheeks to show his pink, gaping hole and looking down between his legs he could see his grandfather’s jaw clench and the man’s eyes darken. With a small, content hum; he reached over to the things they left here earlier to blindly search for the butt plug, fingers curling around it once he touched its smooth surface and held it up to give it once over before lubing it up with his still-slick fingers.

He licked his lips as he pressed the somewhat narrow tip of the toy to his entrance: this one had always been his favourite, went in easy, just the right size, long neck and perfect base ensuring comfort for extended wearing, the full package.

He sighed as he pressed it in, the tapered bulb opening him up with ease before his hole swallowed it up, closing around the widest point and squeezing the neck. His toes curled and he mewled, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he used the base to tilt the plug and press it into his prostate, making his half hard cock twitch and ooze some precum onto his belly.

Rick watched as Morty eased the plug in and out of his ass, his impatience only growing as he had to listen to his grandson’s noises and, remembering to not talk; he made himself known with a whine that morphed into a ‘ _wwwuhff_ ’.

“Okay,” Morty nodded, biting his lip and taking the plug out with a little wet noise, tossing it to the side and sitting up to lean over and retrieve the mitts from the floor. “You cann—you can fuck me Rick, but no hands.”

Rick made a small disgruntled noise as Morty fitted the mitts onto him again but perked up when the boy stood up from the bed and took hold of his collar to tug him away from it. He reluctantly sat on his heels when Morty told him to, if only with the knowledge of what was to come, and forced himself to stay as the boy sunk to his knees, knowing by now that he would get scolded or worse; make it take longer to get what he wanted. He watched hungrily as his grandson got to all fours, pert little ass sticking out, and he wiggled his bottom a little to wag his tail as he itched to mount his boy and ruin him.

When Morty looked over his shoulder and patted his ass in invitation; Rick was quick to shuffle up to him and since he couldn’t use his hands; he hooked his ‘paws’ around the boy’s hips, bending over him. He pressed open mouthed kisses to the spot between his grandson’s neck and shoulder, swollen cock bobbing as he awkwardly tried to position himself but thankfully the boy reached behind himself to help him, fingers supporting his shaft to help him press the head against his entrance.

He pressed forward, his aching cock pushing about half way into Morty’s slick heat and pulling a pretty groan from the boy below him as his girth spread him open, the gentle curve of it aiding his passage.

Morty worried his lower lip with his teeth, eyes shut as his own cock grew harder and his hole fluttered around Rick, adjusting to his size. He mewled as the man pressed deeper, the friction sending his nerves alight and making his ass squeeze around his grandfather’s thick cock as he dug his fingers into the rug. “Fuck Rick, good boy” he praised as the man pulled out a bit, dragging along his insides before pushing back in, smoother this time and filled him back up.

He and Rick fit together like puzzle pieces, the man just long enough that fully seated in him; the head of his cock pressed against the turn inside him but not uncomfortably so and he filled him up perfectly, nice and thick and hard and the underside of his cock grazed his prostate deliciously.

Rick pressed his teeth into Morty’s shoulder, not quite biting, as he worked to find his rhythm, cock throbbing in his grandson’s ass and his fake tail bobbing with his motions, the plug moving inside him pleasurably. It was a new feeling to be unable to use his hands, and it was annoying, but it did make him feel more animalistic he supposed, helped him into this headspace he hadn’t known he had in him. The collar helped too. He had worn collars before, but they had never actually meant anything, he had never belonged to anyone. He belonged to his boy though, just as his boy belonged to him.

He proudly demonstrated this by fucking into him and producing pretty moans, making a small, soft rumble in his throat. He could hear the mewled praises coming from Morty below him, but didn’t truly register the exact words, his slightly fuzzy mind focused on sensations and instincts instead, instincts to fuck and to claim.

Each thrust sent a burst of dull pleasure through Morty’s ass and guts and he seethed through his teeth, brow furrowed as his grandfather took him in slow, hard strokes of his cock that had his vision swimming at the edges. He tended to like doggystyle, it was maybe his second favourite position, but he had never experienced it with Rick unable to use his hands; having them hooked underneath him and around his hips and the man bent over him, chest pressed into his back. It gave him a strange thrill and maybe a bit of fantasy that Rick wasn’t quite himself; wasn’t in control of his actions, more of a beast, and the idea sent a shameful little shudder though him.

Rick shifted his weight on his padded knees to thrust into Morty better, a bit harder, making the boy tighten around him and moan high. It was intoxicating really, the sensations and sounds. He didn’t normally have this problem. He wasn’t normally in this situation though either he supposed.

“Oh god Rick, you—yyou fuck me so good,” Morty choked, leaning back into the thrusts of his grandfather’s hips as he bent his head down, exposing the back of his neck to Rick’s lips and teeth. The man grunted in his ear, breath ragged with a masculine attractiveness that he always appreciated and goosebumps prickled him as blunt teeth ran over his skin before he received a quick bite followed by demanding open mouthed kisses. Rick tended to be a bit bite-y and he always enjoyed the soreness left behind in his muscles from particularly rough ones, would press his fingers in the spot just to feel the dull pain blossom under them for however long he could.

Rick leaned down a little more to put his ‘paws’ on the floor, one on each side of Morty, which had the boy sinking to his elbows, ass still raised up for him, and he growled a bit. He was starting to lose it, abdomen squeezing and he doubled his efforts, Morty squeaking below him as he held in actual words to the best of his abilities but couldn’t help a few “fuck”s that sounded punched out of him.

His hips clapped against his grandson’s bottom again and again, the boy letting out little cries and unintelligible words as he fucked his ass raw with sweat beading on his forehead from the exertion and fake tail bouncing and wagging. He could go for a long time provided that he did it right and didn’t let himself get too worked up but it wasn’t in his interests to stop himself now to get back under control and it didn’t seem as though it was in Morty’s either.

Morty’s mouth hung open, eyes shut tight against the harsh fuck this was turning into, his cock begging for attention between his legs and his abdomen clenching and rolling in his need to cum but inability to cross the threshold. He straightened up, careful to let Rick follow his lead and his breath hitched as the man’s arms encircled him, his back arching and letting out a broken whine when the new angle had his prostate getting jabbed with each thrust.

He begged nonsensically, voice high and desperate in a way that embarrassed him to think about when he _wasn’t_ about to burst at the seams as Rick filled him to the brim.

The man’s damp forehead had been pressed against his shoulder but it lifted, leaving his skin chilly for moment before there were teeth digging into his flesh and a little growl in his ear making his cock twitch incessantly. “Don’t—” he nearly choked on spit, “Don’t stop! I’m so close, fuck—!”

Finally, he frantically reached down, jerking himself off as the pleasure mounted. He was oversensitive from not touching himself but it didn’t come close to stopping him; his body freezing up and ass clamping down on Rick as he continued to pound into him. The pressure snapped, thick ropes of cum propelling from his cock as he came with a silent cry, mouth agape and wave after wave of pleasure and relief crashing over him with each thrust.

Rick huffed against Morty’s shoulder through his nose as he squeezed the boy as close as he could even if they were sticky and sweaty, chasing his own relief in the slick heat tightly wrapped around his cock. The pleasure grew and grew, his cock growing more sensitive before his hips stuttered, his balls tightening, and he let go of his grandson’s shoulder to choke out “fuck—Morty—!” before letting out a handful of sharp grunts as he slammed into the boy a few last, hard times.

A small, strained noise escaped him as his cock pulsed, spilling his essence into his boy and he held his breath until the mind-numbing pleasure and relief slowed to a trickle to suck in a breath and let out a long sighing groan.

They clung to each other, panting and sweaty with Rick’s softening cock still buried in Morty’s ass until the man’s body couldn’t take the position any longer and he delicately and shakily extracted himself, bringing his legs around to sit on the floor -a bit awkwardly with the tail- and lean against the bed.

Morty returned to all fours, arms trembling to support himself and semen oozing out of him before a breathless little laugh bubbled out of him and he looked over his shoulder at Rick with a goofy smile. He sighed long and high, gathering himself to his knees and turning the shuffle over to his grandfather despite his body screaming at him to just rest. He couldn’t do that just yet; he had to finish what he started. “Let’s get you out of this, yeah?” he said sweetly, ignoring his slick stickiness to reach down and remove Rick’s knee pads, petting the newly uncovered skin gently before moving on to the mits which he removed too and massaged Rick’s boney hands.

“That was aa-amazing, you—you did amazing” he crooned, stroking his palms over Rick’s lanky body and keenly watching awareness trickle back into the man’s eyes as they carefully looked him over. “There you are,” he smiled, reaching up to slowly unbuckled the collar and slip it off. “Who would’ve thought—thought Rick Sanchez could get into headspace?” he teased, laughing softly when Rick made a small disgruntled noise.

“Don’t get cocky,” Rick said, rubbing an eye briefly and working the stiffness out of his fingers.

“I know, I know,” Morty rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Here, turn aa-around so I can—I can get your tail.” Rick offered him a look that very obviously said he didn’t want to move but the man still did, getting to his knees and turning away from him, bending over the bed, and he took a moment to run his palm over the small of his back.

His grandfather’s lithe body was pretty in a way he couldn’t quite understand, hip bones prominent, arms and legs thin in way that betrayed his strength, waist so slim that when he hugged him; his arms easily locked together behind his back. Speaking of the man’s back, the muscles there were tight, and if you looked close enough; you could probably find a little pink scar somewhere on every body part.

Rick was a work of art in Morty’s opinion.

Maybe he had been admiring too long though, because suddenly Rick was chuckling “You ah, yyou—you just gonna stare or…?”

“S-sorry!” he laughed shyly, slipping his hand over the curve of the man’s ass and wrapping his fingers around the base which produced a hardly audible sigh from Rick. He wiggled it slowly, carefully, and started to pull gently, watching as his grandfather’s hole slowly opened up around the plug until it popped out to leave the man’s ass gaping and pink. He hummed approvingly at it and Rick’s tiny moan as he used his thumbs to spread him open.

He put the tail off to the side and stood, helping Rick up too to get the man to sit on the bed. “Did you…did you have fun?”

“Maybe a bit,” Rick grunted as he watched his grandson grab a bottle of water from the night stand and drink some before offering it to him, which he took gratefully.

“Oh?” Morty questioned skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah alright, I had fun. I had a lot of fun.”

Morty smiled brightly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Did I—did I do okay?” he asked, his normal demeanor beginning to return.

Rick wiped his mouth, sucking in a breath after gulping a good bit of water down, screwing the top on and putting the bottle to side. “Yyou—you were great baby,” he assured, reaching out to take Morty’s hand and pull him closer, between his legs, to claim his mouth in a kiss.

It was slow and loving, and Rick slid a hand up to fist Morty’s curls, the boy holding the man’s neck as their lips danced together, sliding over each other and tongues briefly dipping in the other’s mouth. Morty’s heart skipped excitedly at it, he always cherished kisses like these, and despite their sweaty stickiness and nakedness he poured himself into it until they were both pulling away, desperate for air. He looked into Rick’s icy eyes for a moment before giggling and giving him another, quicker kiss. “Would you want to do this aa-again some time?” he asked, flopping down next to his grandfather on his back.

Rick contemplated briefly, turning the offer over in his head before lying down next to Morty, hands behind his head. “Yeah. Sounds fun.” He chuckled softly, “Maybe just one thing at time though? Dog or sub. I—I just don’t know if I’m totally ready for two headspaces at a time.”

“Sure,” Morty nodded, sitting up just enough to lean over Rick and put a hand on the other side of the man to support himself, kissing along the sharp line of his jaw to his lips.

“Someone’s feeling affectionate,” Rick murmured fondly against Morty’s mouth, holding the boy’s face in his hands.

“I-it’s ‘cause I love my Rick” Morty mewed, pressing little kisses to the corner of the man’s mouth.

“Oof, now that’s sappy” Rick smiled, kissing his grandson’s cheek and making the boy giggle. The air on his sweaty skin was making him feel clammy though and he grumbled. “Ugh I need aa—a shower.”

“ _You_ need a shower? I’mm—I’m the one with jizz leaking out of his ass” Morty admonished playfully, sticking his tongue out.

“C’m _on_ ,” Rick chuckled, “you—yyou love when grandpa fills you up with his cum, don’t you baby boy?” he purred, laughing softly as Morty hid his face in his neck shyly. “You lose your confidence streak?”

“Yy-yeah” Morty mumbled but he was smiling in the shelter of Rick’s neck.

“Okay, well, we _both_ need a shower, how about we get to that, yy-yeah?”

“Okay” Morty agreed, hesitantly and tiredly climbing off Rick and sitting up to stretch. His grandfather was the one who’s back popped audibly though when he followed suit. “III—I’ll wash you if you wash me?” he offered.

Rick snorted fondly, picking up both discarded buttplugs so they could wash them in the shower and putting them in his right hand to offer his left to his grandson who took it, climbing off the bed to follow him.

“Sure babe.”


End file.
